RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion
This information is correct up to the "Lions of Leipzig" update from July 2015. This is a guide to what upgrades to acquire, not when to acquire them. If you have any doubt before upgrading a car, save your progress to the cloud before spending coins. It's also a good idea to download the save just after you've uploaded it to verify the save succeeded. It is recommended to check whenever possible that the information is correct before spending Gold, as a mistake may have gone unnoticed. Note the table is incomplete, as the information couldn't be verified. A maximum value was used when an accurate/minimum value could not be obtained. Any series or cars not included here do not require gold upgrades to satisfy requirements. The 599 GTO can reach PR:60 in Spirit of Ferrari for less gold than the Enzo Ferrari, but is irrelevant due to the Enzo needing a higher PR in its exclusive series. Similarly, the Codatronca TS and 412 T2 can both be upgraded to reach overall PR requirement, but at a higher cost than the alternative car in their series. Cheaper upgrade strategies for cars needing higher PR in other series have been discarded if they clashed with the overall cheapest upgrade strategy. Sometimes, different strategies (for the same gold cost) to the ones listed below may exist: when this is the case, R$ cost and performance improvements were taken in consideration to pick the most beneficial upgrade. Key: FRU = From R$ Upgrades FFU = From Fully-Upgraded Red Font = Uncertainty Upgrade Tips NASCAR Amateur Pro/Am Pro Expert Master Elite Legend Alternative Strategies In certain special timed events, not knowing the required PR for the series the car will race in and/or the inability to succeed in a race during the event may lead to over-upgrading a car, using gold coin upgrades. When this is the case, it is sometimes cheaper to carry on upgrading that particular vehicle over the recommended vehicle for its series. For example, the Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series is the recommended vehicle for Luxury Tourer Tournament. However, during the special event "Marquis World Championship", racers had the opportunity to win the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale, also featured in that series. If the racer used gold-coin only upgrades during this event and have a maximum of 30 GC worth of upgrades to do on the car using the strategy listed, It will be the same price or cheaper to upgrade the Maserati instead of the originally-recommended Mercedes. To note: The cars from timed events not listed here are either used in exclusive series or are the recommended car to use already. Furthermore, these alternative strategies may no longer be the best course of action if cars were over-levelled in a way that clashes (e.g. if one's Spyder was upgraded to maximum Engine). For the Aston Martin, the values to retain are the ones for Racing Spirit. Finally, the Cobra's "Normal Gold Cost" is in fact the cost from PR:39, required in The Legend Continues, to PR:40. NASCAR So at this point, it's quite tough to predict what exactly is going to happen within the replay of FAP400 (lel) or the 4 sub-series in the NASCAR racing series. If FM want to be complicated, each car-specific series will probably have PR requirements, specifically how high is hard to predict, and who knows, maybe there will be another where all 4 are pitted against each other, maybe even with the Fusion NASCAR. What can be determined at this stage though are the strategies for each car. All of them have max PR:58.5, all of them have the same amount of upgrades at the same cost, however, some small differences occur when trying to reach PR:57 & PR:58 |} __FORCETOC__